


Humanstuck Headcanons

by HeresyIncarnate



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeresyIncarnate/pseuds/HeresyIncarnate





	1. Notes

So, I was trying to go to sleep and all when I thought, hey! I have some interesting ideas that I might want to share with the world about certain trolls if they were humans, So I plan to post a "Chapter" about each but its going to look more like a character bio and fact sheet than an actual conducive story, I figured I'd start from the top of the hemospectrum, and work down to Karkat, because one of my first ideas was for Feferi, the ancestors are their parents, and that will be relevant to how some of them are raised... expect a lot of tragedy in these backstories however, with parents either being dead or divorced to accomodate the fact that they have only ONE ancestor. So, enjoy, i guess? Blagargag [/rant]


	2. Feferi

Age: 16  
Location: California  
Birth Name: Feferi Life Peixes  
Current Name: Feferi Life Peixes Ampora  
Adopted at the age of 8 by Eridans Father. She considers Eridan like a brother.  
Her Mother was forced to give her up after being arrested for child abuse and multiple charges of murder. Feferi and Eridan both have 3 scars on either of their sides from the abuse given to her when he was over, but Feferi doesn't let that stop her. She often swims and has a nice tan, eyes blue as the sea, and a favorite color of pink, her hair is brown and she lets it flow long and freely. She is friends with Eridan and Eridan alone here, but she has been flirting with some guy (COUGHS SOLLUX COUGHS) she met on the internet, much to Eridans displeasure.


	3. Eridan

Age: 17  
Location: California  
Full Name: Eridan Hope Ampora  
Son of a sailor and a bookstore owner (deceased), he has had a crush on Fef since they were little kids, the unfortunate incident which ended up giving them scars and making her part of the family when he was 9 has just made him feel like she's the only one he can relate to. Despite living in sunny California, he doesn't like to go outside often and has a bit of an obsession with Harry Potter, wearing sweaters and a Ravenclaw scarf (He wanted to be Griffendor but Fef said she liked the blue better...) doesn't allow much sun to reach his skin when he does, leading to him being rather pale.  
People would probably call him a geek and make fun of him in school, if not for two facts, 1. Fef sticks up for him and her being the daughter of a psycho only adds to her intimidation factor, and 2. His dad has deep underworld connections as a human trafficker... to which Eridan is blissfully unawares, he gets away with it by bringing the hopeful people farther north in the country than most other traffickers, and by keeping ties with another trafficker, who goes under the alias of The Spider, to bring the "cargo" further inland. Eridan himself refers to her as Ms. Serket, Mother of Vriska, the "hugest fuckin' bitch this side of the gog damn Atlantic."


	4. Gamzee

Age: 19  
Location: Ringmaster English’s Travelling Carnival  
Full Name & Title: Gamzee Auguste Makara, “Juggling Buffoon”  
Gamzee didn’t run away to the circus, he was born into it. He was also raised to be a drug addict, and was mistreated terribly by everyone else in Ringmaster English’s Carnival. He only knows his father, his mother having disappeared mysteriously the day after he was born. His current job in the carnival involves painting himself up, head standing on a unicycle, and juggling clubs… the items, not that ditzy police officer who, along with his colleagues, think that the Carnival is into something a little bit Dark. Travelling doesn’t allow for many long lasting relationships, but he has made a couple of friends at some of the regular stops in Texas and other states. He doesn't dress up much, for performances or anything really, rarely taking off his makeup, because it saves time, never brushing his hair, and wearing the same dirty pair of pants and black shirt.


	5. Equius

Age: 17  
Location: California  
Full Name: Equius Arthur Zahhak  
Living in a town that practically borders the Great Redwood forests of America, Equius has taken after the trees… growing up gloriously huge, and STRONG. His father is a roboticist, and an unknown accomplice to Feferi's mother, he lives with great shame for the crimes he’s committed. Equius’s mother was an archery fan, and moved into a small mansion(Grandpa was practically rich,) near the forest due to her love of nature, a trait that Equius does not share, he finds the air muggy and altogether too warm for his liking, and he sweats almost constantly. The only reason he goes outside at all is to hang out with his possibly only friend, a 14 year old girl that’s like a sister to him, and loves the sequoia forest even more than his mother did. He has straight black hair, which he sometimes puts in a ponytail, and wears light clothes, he sweats enough as it is.


	6. Vriska

Age: 16 (That's double 8 suckaz!)  
Location: Around........  
Full Name: Vriska Lucia Serket  
Fully aware of her mothers human trafficking business, she is as much an accomplice as anything. Their path generally takes them in a loop, up through California... forcing her to spend time with that idiot Eridan... east to South Dakota... meaning she gets to spend time with her "sister" and other friends (One of which she vehemently refuses to having a crush on, despite her moms best efforts to get that funky relationship to be a two generation thing)... and looping back through Texas, where she sometimes bumps into a disgruntled preachers son, he's pretty cool she guesses. She has poofy blond hair, a WICKED pair of glasses that looks like an eye patch, not that she would need one, and generally wears whatever she feels makes her look the most badass while retaining comfort.


End file.
